cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Yuan
Lin Yuan is the third girl who appears to Haoyi in Cupid's Chocolates. After eating the chocolate cake she fantasized of being the wife of Haoyi and the mother of their two children as a family. Background Lin Yuan lives with her mother after her father separated from them due to family issues, but wishes for his return. It's revealed that Lin Yuan's real father died in combat at the time when her mother found out that she was pregnant with her and that the father Lin Yuan knew all this time is her stepfather but would not accept it. Eventually, Lin Yuan's father returns to her at the hospital after he got a call saying that Lin Yuan died in a horrible accident though it was Haoyi who saved her. With Lin Yuan's wish granted, the magic of her fantasy disappeared but her memories with Haoyi still remain. Appearance In the web manga, Lin Yuan is wearing the school's standard school uniform where in the anime, she wears a green and yellow like dress. She has short white hair, blue eyes, and she wears glasses. Personality Lin Yuan is very smart in her studies and is ranked number one highest in her school. She is very calm but can be strict with others to the point of setting them straight but also can understand how they feel. Lin Yuan has somewhat of a jealousy side with other girls being with Haoyi and has to compete with them. In chapter 67, Lin Yuan is slightly a pervert shown when she came to visit Haoyi during his recovery in his home enjoying the smell of his scent in the air. Skills Cooking Lin Yuan is really good at cooking shown when she made soup for Haoyi during his recovery. She can tell which foods are good and bad to eat. Directions Lin Yuan has a good sence of directions in map locations shown during the group camping trip when she and Xueli went to go find Haoyi, Zitong, and Tang Xuan. Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.27.54 PM.png|Soup Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 4.05.35 PM.png|Rich Food Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 7.21.04 PM.png|Map Directions Relationships Family Parents Lin Yuan has a good relationship with her mother as she had taken care of her since her father divorced her. Lin Yuan loves her father so much that she waited for him to return for seven years to which he did. She later learns from her mother that the man that raised her is her stepfather but wouldn't believe it. Lin Yuan's real father died before she was born and never knew him. Love Interest Jiang Haoyi "Haoyi got hurt for the sake of me. Sure I should visit him". Lin Yuan met Haoyi when she was under the chocolate's spell saying that he is the father of their two fantasy children. Later on she was saved by Haoyi from almost being hit by a truck and has develop feelings for him. Love Rivals Xia Zitong Lin Yuan seems to be good friends with Zitong but competes with her for Haoyi's affections. Tang Xuan Lin Yuan seems to be good friends with Tang Xuan but competes with her for Haoyi's affections. Ouyang Xueli ''"I don't know what you suffered in the past, but everyone has their own greif. If you keep avoiding it, and don't make changes, you'll get the same ending. At that time, Haoyi will leave you again. So, try to change yourself. From today, it's not to late". '' At first, Lin Yuan was disgust by how Xueli's behavior was towards her and the other girls. However, during the group camping trip, Lin Yuan was able to change Xueli a little after learning about her past with Haoyi. The next day when Lin Yuan past out and brought to the hospital by Xueli, she was kind of surprised that Xueli delivered a fruit basket to her. Lin Yuan in a way sees Xueli as a friend but has to compete with her for Haoyi's affections. Gallery Lin Yuan.jpg|Lin Yuan Anime Design LinYuan.png|Lin Yuan In The Web Manga 78ec2a13e5f9acfa6f809ccc118c347b.jpg|Lin Yuan In the Anime Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 4.15.44 PM.png|Baby Lin Yuan Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.31.33 PM.png|Young Lin Yuan Dc642bb239e1d37a27a09b07918f993b.jpg|Lin Yuan and Haoyi 301510.jpg yuan-lin-118921.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 10.10.32 PM.png Screenshot_2018-05-27_at_8.30.36_PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.20.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 6.41.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.32.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 1.46.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.11.57 PM (4).png Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 5.43.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 3.25.19 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.43.58 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.08.46 AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.10.33 PM (2).png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 9.58.43 PM.png Trivia *Lin Yuan ranked 4th or 5th place in the Popularity Contest with low votes. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters